The Girl Who Sold The World
by SunnydaleGoldenGirl
Summary: Mary Jane is the world’s youngest Genetic Physicist. Shredder wants her to create a serum to make him 10x more powerful. But, when the Turtles rescue her from his Foot Ninjas, MJ begins work on a serum to help the Turtles instead. LeoXoc.
1. Had a Hard Day

**The Girl Who Sold The World**

**A Ninja Turtles Fic**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Turtles or associated peoples/mutants involved.

**Summary:** Mary Jane is the world's youngest Genetic Physicist. Shredder wants her to create a serum to make him 10x more powerful. But, when the Turtles rescue her from his Foot Ninjas, MJ begins work on a serum to help the Turtles instead. LeoXoc.

**Author's Note:** This is my first Turtles fic. I'm going to try my utter best to stick inside the Character's head. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** _Had a Hard Day_.

Mary Jane Crusader walked home in silence. She'd told her driver that she would walk home, but she didn't know why, it had been such a horrible day. Pouring rain, too many patients, and the patent office called saying that she had to do double the research in half the time to get her findings publish about Genetic Cellular Mutation. It took her 3 years to get the perfect formula; they gave her a deadline of 1 week. 1 week?! How was she supposed to perfect her formula she'd been working on for 3 years in one week? Now, to top it all off, she was walking in the rain, her Versace tweed pea coat getting drenched, and she was freezing walking alone in Manhattan. _That's the last time I let my driver have the night off._ Mary Jane thought. Mary Jane came from the powerfully rich family, the Crusaders. Her father was Old money, and combined with her mother's ancient money, they quickly became one of the wealthiest families in the world. When MJ graduated from Harvard Medical School when she was 18, her father bought her a clinic and research lab. The clinic she stocked with notable doctors, which she paid out of pocket, and never charged any of the patients that came in. It was a Free Clinic in every sense of the word. She helped the Helpless, and if they wished to earn extra money, they participated in some of her experiments on Gene Therapy. If it weren't for the citizens of New York, she wouldn't be one of the most noted scientists. She helped as much as she could, for her wealth, she could afford it. When her father had gotten the clinic up and running for her, he and her mother went back to London, to enter Mom's world of Privilege versus Dad's world. The most pristine Scientist, one of the wealthiest Debutantes, and the youngest person ever up for a Nobel Peace Prize, all before her 20th birthday. But, she led an empty, lonely existence. She had no real friends, absentee parents, and a large Manhattan townhouse filled with only servants. She had no time for a boyfriend or lover, or even time to attend the balls to which she was accustomed and forced to attend or hold. She kept up the latest fashions, as was expected, but not in the most conventional way. She simply ordered all the line-ups from the major designers, went through it when she had time, and gave what she didn't like to charity. The Good Will got plenty of designer clothing to do with what they needed. Most of the time it was sold for food and funding, and sometimes given to the homeless who needed clothes. And she was perfectly fine with that, whatever helps. Her lab coat was even Armani, with her name embroidered on the front above the pocket. Why did she bother with fashion, when she was unable to mingle in high society? Because it was how she was raised. She dressed as befits her position, more out of habit than anything. Why bother with an Armani lab coat, if it looked the same as a regular brand? Because they'd sent it to her when she was published in Medical Digest. She heard something crash behind her in a nearby dumpster in the ally she was in. _Maybe it was just a cat._ Sure enough, when she turned, she saw a small black cat run out from behind the dumpster. She sighed in relief and turned back around. She gasped to see a man in front of her, clad in black from head to toe, even his face covered. She backed up, squeezing her coat around her, clutching her Prada handbag to her chest. She carried no weapons of self defense, she was never mugged before. Too many muggers had come to her seeking financial aid and she'd given it to them with no questions asked, word of mouth and she was deemed off-limits. Either this man was new or-she stopped hitting another figure from behind. She turned and gasped, her brown hair falling from its pony tail into her eyes. She backed away, towards the walls of the nearby buildings, but hit another figure. They all looked alike. But, one clearly the leader, and different, and female dropped down in front of MJ. "Do not fight us, Dr. Crusader." She said in a heavy Japanese accent.

"What do you want?" Mary Jane asked, keeping the fear out of her voice. The woman ignored her and signaled one of her men. The man walked up and punched MJ, thankfully not breaking her nose, but the force caused her head to snap back. The man pulled out a large sword, a katana MJ realized, and, while his friends held her down, he slid it across her stomach, tearing easily through her coat, lab coat, and clothes, hitting skin. MJ gasped and huddled over in pain, putting her arm across where the blade had sliced through her. She didn't cry from the pain. She would need stitches, but she doubted that she would get them.

"The master wants her alive." She heard the woman call out. MJ didn't know what to think as she passed out from blood loss. One thought crossed her mind as she fell into darkness. _That's the last time I let my driver have the night off._

Mary Jane woke up, but didn't open her eyes. She was alive, in pain, but alive. She lay on a rather comfortable bed. She could hear a faint beeping, a heart monitor, to her left. There were voices at the foot of her bed. "Dude, is she gonna be ok?" A worried voice questioned.

"I don't know, Mikey." A calm voice replied. She felt something brush her bed and a calloused hand touched her forehead. "The bruise is fading, but she hasn't woken up. We have to give it time." MJ assessed that these were not the brutes from the ally and let her eyes flutter open. She looked up to see a large, humanoid turtle, dawned in a purple scarf across his eyes looking down at her in shock. She took in his muscular appearance and was afraid, but the feeling soon went away as she noticed his kind eyes. "You're up. Welcome to the waking world, Dr. Crusader." MJ sat up, feeling tightness in her stomach, knowing instantly that she had stitches and was careful. She looked across the room at yet another turtle, this one wearing an orange scarf, who went from sad, worried eyes to ecstatic ones.

"YAY!" He called and MJ gave him confused eyes, turning back to the saner of the two turtles, or she assumed/hoped. She looked up into his blue-gray eyes.

"How did you know my name?" She questioned. He picked up her ruined lab coat that she'd been wearing; there was a cut across of it, coated in her blood. It was the Armani, with her name etched into the front. "Well, then, what happened?"

"Maybe you could tell us that." A strong voice said from the door way. The two turtles and MJ looked at a third turtle with a blue scarf, strong arms crossed in front of his plastron, his hazel eyes looking dark, but kind. "Want to inform us as to why Karai and her Foot Ninjas would attack a Free Clinic doctor?"

"Leo, she isn't a normal Free doc, she's Dr. Mary Jane Crusader. The youngest nominee for the Nobel Peace Prize, the youngest Genetic Physicist in history," Leo held up a hand to stop his brother's rant.

"I get it. So, you're my brother's idol? Makes sense. Shredder probably thinks you can help him take us down." 'Leo' determined. MJ looked at each of the turtles. Mikey, the orange clad one, ducked out.

Mary Jane didn't know what to say, she didn't know what a Shredder was, let alone a Foot Ninja, but if someone needed a Physicist to take down these guys, she was the girl to call. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but I would not willingly work for anyone to take anyone out. I'm a doctor, that's it. Those stupid Ninjas would have to kill me first and as you can very well tell, they knew that and tried." Mary Jane glared at Leo and crossed her arms over her chest. She winced as the arm grazed her stomach and Leo stepped forward concerned.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his stern eyes soft for a moment. When she nodded though, those eyes went back to cold and calculating. "You'll be safe here. Don't try to leave, at least not until Donnie says that you're all healed up." With that Leo left and MJ looked up at the purple scarfed Donnie. Donnie gave her a big smile and looked at the monitor.

"Sorry about him. He's just trying to look out for you. Shredder's pretty much all that's on his mind, Dr. Crusader." Donnie said. She smiled at him too.

"Call me MJ. Who's Shredder?" She questioned.

"He's the big bad. An alien bent on the destruction of the world, and us. If he wants you, then he must have a new idea of how to do it. I don't know. So, what's it like being the youngest Physicist in the world?" Donnie asked. MJ laughed at his enthusiasm and he went a little red. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I'm just so excited, I wrote my term paper on you and to have you sitting right here-I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Donatello or Donnie. The goof ball from earlier is Michaelangelo, or Mikey. The stern one was Leonardo, or Leo. And the one your yet to meet is Raphael, or Raph." MJ smiled at the excited turtle and nodded.

"I guessed all but Raph's name, since you were calling each other by them. And it's fine to be excited. You attend the University?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No. Well, yeah, online. Could you imagine attending it for real? Looking like this? No. Sometimes though, I wish I could. I want to go to class, participate in a debate, all of that. I mean, I'm 21, and all I know of life is this sewer and the crime syndicates. No use in hoping though." Just then, MJ remembered about her own term paper that she wrote in Medical School, on a doctor claiming to have produced radioactive ooze that transformed 4 reptiles and a mammal into humanoid creatures. Could these turtles be those creatures? Nothing was impossible. She looked at Donnie, wistful look in his eye, and decided to help.

"Donnie, do you have a sample of the chemical that transformed you guys?" She questioned bluntly. Donnie looked up and nodded. "Good. I think that I can help. If you'll help me, I'll work on something to help you guys. But, I need your help with something else first."

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Do you have my purse?" He got up and walked over to the other side of the room and picked up her dirty Prada bag. "Ok, inside is a research paper for the patent office. Its research I did on Genetic Cellular Mutation and a formula that I believe will help reduce the effects that radiation has on our bodies and the environment. The patent office gave me one week to perfect the formula; I would love your help."

"One week? You've been out for 3 days! We'd have to work double time." His voice sounded excited. Not worried, not for Donnie. "You've got a deal."

"Good. Its probably that formula that will help me help you."

* * *

_Attention: This is my first Turtles fic. Please review and let me know what you think._

* * *


	2. Counting Sheep Again

The Girl Who Sold The World

**The Girl Who Sold The World**

**A Ninja Turtles Fic**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Turtles or associated peoples/mutants involved.

**Summary:** Mary Jane is the world's youngest Genetic Physicist. Shredder wants her to create a serum to make him 10x more powerful. But, when the Turtles rescue her from his Foot Ninjas, MJ begins work on a serum to help the Turtles instead. LeoXoc.

**Author's Note:** This is my first Turtles fic. I'm going to try my utter best to stick inside the Character's head. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_Counting Sheep Again_

"LEO!" Donnie yelled from the lab where he and Mary Jane were working. It had been 3 days since she woke up, Donnie had, under cover of darkness, slipped the patent office the perfected research. She'd called her clinic and told Dr. Montgomery to take over. She told him that she was on holiday in London. At this moment, MJ and Donnie knew exactly what they were going to do with her formula. Donnie wanted to experience what it was like to go to school, like a regular human. He was sure he wasn't the only one of his brothers that was tired of living life in the shadows. So, they were developing a serum to transform the boys and Master Splinter, their father and mentor, into humans. But, the rub was, trying to get the serum to the exact right consistency to give the boys the ability to trigger their mutations and transform themselves back into turtles. That way, they could fight crime and Shredder at night, but still be able to be humans during the day. They were reaching for the solution, but it was a long time in the works. They still hadn't worked it out with the others, not wanting to get any of their hopes up. MJ crossed from behind the counter holding all of Donnie's lab equipment and placed a single drop of ooze into a test tube, added the solution created by her and Donnie, placed the cap on and shook it twice. She held it up to the light as Donnie was still trying to get Leo's attention. The green ooze turned to a liquid purple. "LEO!" Donnie yelled again. If Mary Jane was right, this could be it. She'd have to run a few more tests, and perfect to the point of no doubt, but she didn't have the equipment or means down in the lair. They were all in her private lab at the clinic. She set the tube down and looked at Donnie in desperation. "Well?" He asked looking at the serum.

"I can't tell if it worked, or if it's safe, or if it still needs more work. I need my stuff in the lab. I can't risk you guys if this doesn't work out. It could end up just reverting you back to Human form, or keep make you a normal turtle, or it could kill you. Best case scenario is that you're just a human, nothing more or less. But that wouldn't be you, any of you; you're the turtles too and…"

"Its ok, MJ." Donnie reassured, placing a gentle hand on Mary Jane's shoulder affectionately. His blue eyes looked into her green ones with an honest look, something that she'd never seen in anyone's eyes when looking into hers. He cared about her. It was strange. But, nice.

"Alright, Don, what do you…" Leo stopped, looking at the two people in the room. Donnie's hand dropped and he looked at his brother. MJ grabbed the beaker of solution and a the test tube carrier with the different combinations of the serum.

"If you need me, I'll be in the living room." MJ said and she left the boys, closing the door to Donnie's lab behind her. Just as she started down the stairs, she could hear Leo's yelling at Donnie through the door. _Why is he yelling at Donnie? What is his deal?!_ She thought furiously. She set up the serum on the counter and the solution. She needed to find a way to preserve her work until she could bring it to the surface and complete it. She had to stay in the lair for a long time coming, she still had her stitches in and was unable to leave until Donnie was positive that she was healed and Leo was sure that the Foot Clan thought she was dead. She understood their reasoning, but she needed a place to store her work. She looked above the refrigerator and saw a foam cooler. Perfect. She was short, but she could reach it. She stretched for the cooler and just as her fingertips brushed the red handle she felt her stitches rip. In shock, she gripped the handle and fell back. It seemed heavier than it was supposed to when it crashed onto her head and she was lost in darkness, sprawled on the floor.

"Just remember that she's not…" Leo stopped, seeing a pale hand on the floor on the other side of the counter, a white foam cooler toppled over by the stove. Leo rushed over to see Mary Jane passed out on the floor, bleeding. He picked her up. "MJ? MJ?!" He yelled. "DONNIE!" Donnie rushed to his side.

"Her stitches. Get her to the lab." When Leo didn't respond, just kept staring at the girl in his arms, Donnie shook his brother's arm. "Damn it, Leo. Get her to the lab." Leo shook his thoughts and fears away and ran to the lab, not dare letting go of the girl in his arms.

* * *

When Mary Jane woke up, she heard the familiar beeping of the heart monitor. Great, she'd landed herself back to where she started. She should've just called one of the turtles to get the damn cooler. MJ heard snoring and opened her eyes. Leo was asleep in the chair next to the bed. The door opened and Leo opened his eyes and looked at the door. Raph stood there, arms crossed, smirking at the invalid in the bed. "Nice to see your eyes open, princess." Raph said walking into the room. Leo looked at MJ and quickly hid a smile of relief. "Leo, Splinter's looking for you." Leo nodded and MJ watched him walk out of the room without a word. Raph walked over to where Leo was sitting. "You really had him worried, ya know?" MJ scoffed. "You did. You had us all worried. What were you thinkin', strainin' your stitches like that?"

"I needed the cooler, Raph. To put those chemicals in until we can get to my lab. I know I shouldn't have…"

"Wait, chemicals? The stuff in the glass on the counter when Leo found ya?" He asked interrupting. MJ nodded slowly, cautious. "Was it important?"

"Yes. Very. Why? What happened?" She asked worried.

Raph sighed, putting his hand over his face and taking in a breath. He looked at MJ. "Mikey thought it was something you were washing down again and he put it down the drain. Donnie was too busy operatin' on ya to correct him." MJ let out a sigh of frustration and closed her eyes. _It's just a setback, just a setback. It'll be fine._ She took in a breath and let it out, noting the intense pain in her stomach. "You ok, princess?" Raph asked, noticing her wince.

"Peachy. Raph, will you go tell Donnie what Mikey did and tell him that we have to start over? He'll know what it means." She added quickly as she noticed Raph's inquisitorial look. He nodded simply and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

It took MJ three weeks to finish healing, but Leo was determined to keep her at the lair. She didn't mind staying with the boys, but she missed her home, missed her work, and she needed to restart the research that her and Donnie started. She'd been getting into several fights with Leo, too many fights. Leo yelled at her for training with Raph, for working in the lab with Donnie, for playing video games with Mikey, and even for meditating with Master Splinter. When the weekly dinner with April and Casey came up, Leo and MJ were still at it. "Damn it, Leo! I didn't do anything wrong!" She yelled.

"Why won't you just listen to me for once? I told you to sit down, now do it!" All that she'd done was try to help with dinner.

Master Splinter stood up and looked at his student. "Leonardo, control your temper. If Mary Jane wishes to help, let her. It is very therapeutic to be useful, my son." He said in his slow, stable voice.

"Yes, Master." Leo said through gritted teeth and handed her a plate to carry to the dining room table. She set it down angrily in the center of the table and sat down beside Donnie. Leo's eyes seemed to glow red when she did this, but she ignored him. What was his problem anyway? It wasn't as though she was breaking any laws, sitting by her friends, people she had come to consider family. _And people think _I_ have chronic PMS._ MJ thought bitterly. Leo sat down to her left and ate in silence. Casey and April didn't seem to know what to think, giving the angry teens a confused look. Casey, never one to stand silence, struck up a conversation with Raph, prompting Mikey and Donnie to join in. April and Splinter chatted away about the latest turn in a common soup opera that they enjoyed. MJ sat there, eating bits of her food that Mikey had expertly concocted. Unable to stand the anger coming off of Leo, she excused herself and went up to her room, slamming the door. She sat down on the bed, thinking about the past few weeks. Her life had changed so much. She had people who cared for her, people she loved, and a person she didn't care so much for. It was as if her life had more meaning than before. It was nice, to a point, to know that she had a family. A real family. She let loose her long, dark hair, which had begun to curl with the length. She had to admit, it made her look distinguished. Older, but younger still. And it brought out her natural beauty. Well, that's what Raph said atleast. She went to her makeshift dresser that Donnie made for her out of old subway lockers and pulled out her pajamas. She'd adjusted to not having servants quite easily, not many Upper East Side debs could. Mikey and Raph had brought her clothes from her home while she was healing. She was wearing a beautiful sundress, white with dark printed flowers, spaghetti strap. She didn't know why she'd dressed up, it was just dinner with Casey and Ape but she'd done it anyway. They all loved the dress, Ape wanted to go buy her one, everyone said something nice about it-everyone except Leo. What had she done to piss him off? It seemed to be an ever skyrocketing battle between them since she'd begun working on the serum. What was she supposed to do to fix it? He would piss her off by being angry with her and the yelling would ensue. Last Monday he yelled at her for working out with Raph. He'd walked in on them wrestling around the dojo, Raph on top of her, tickling the shit out of her. They'd started off serious, but one joke led to another, then another, then they were just having fun. It was senseless and she didn't know what to do. After she'd changed into her spaghetti strap silk nightdress, burgundy, with black lace trim, she heard a knock on the door. She put on the matching robe, tied it, and opened the door. Leo stood there, an apologetic look on his face. "Can I come in?" He asked. MJ shrugged and nodded, walking to the other side of her room, back to him. He walked in and closed the door, arms crossed as usual. "Look, I'm sorry…I don't know why I get so mad, I just do." He told her. She turned to look at him, her hair flowing out around her, landing on her shoulders. Leo's breath seemed to hitch in his throat.

"I don't know why you do, either." She said honestly. He looked at her for a moment and seemed to think about things. He was handsome, stoic, brave, heroic, and one of the kindest souls...when he wasn't with her.

"I'm going to try to work on my anger in meditation. I seem to be even more of a hothead that Raph these days." He smirked slightly.

"Yes, you do." MJ replied honestly. She sat down on the bed and motioned for him to sit next to her. He hesitated for a second, but conceded and sat with her. Boldly, Mary Jane grabbed Leo's hand and held it in her lab. He looked at her confused. "If there's something that I can do to help, if you need me to leave-I will, no questions asked." He reached up and placed his other hand on her cheek.

"No. The only way that you could help is if you stay here, with me." He said, pleading for her to understand with his eyes. MJ looked up into those honest eyes. All of a sudden, it got real awkward. The tension was visible and Mary Jane didn't know what to expect. She sat there, confused, and could tell that Leo could feel it too. He leaned forward a bit, so did she. He brought his face, his lips, closer to hers and she brought a hand up to his cheek, caressing it softly. It seemed to startle him and he stood fast, detaching himself from her as fast as possible. His breathing was heavy and erratic. He looked her, frightened. "I should…" He stopped and turned to leave. When Leo closed the door, MJ looked at it and was in complete shock. _Oh, no._

* * *

_Attention: Look, people, please review. I posted part two now to try and get some sort of response. Just PLEASE REVIEW! I like to know what you think. Oh, and I know this one seemed to move a bit fast in Leo and MJ's relationship or her relationship with the turtles, but trust me, this is only the beginning. I had to establish her relationship with all of them a little hurriedly. Tell me what you think so far, drop me any ideas that you have, etc.  
_


	3. Notice

NOTICE TO ALL READERS

**NOTICE TO ALL READERS!**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

OK! I know, I know, I'm positively an evil bitch for not updating any of the stories! I am so sorry! Senior year is a busy one and I've hardly had anytime, but bear with me and they will be updated! **UNTIL THEN**, I recommend a story/author for all of you to enjoy while I'm in my creative faze. The story is called, _**You Are My Everything**_, and the author is **LizzieElena**. She is a very close friend of mine and unfortunately hasn't received any review for her hard work on her latest, and first published, creation. It's a very good story. And her writing style is very similar to mine, which I'm sure you'll all like. The story is **Heroes** related so, if you don't know anything about the TV show, then you might be lost. But, please, read her stuff and I'll get these stories updated as soon as I possibly can.

Thank You,

SunnydaleGoldenGirl.


End file.
